The use of focused ion-beam (FIB) microscopes has become common for the preparation of specimens for later analysis in a transmission electron microscope (TEM) or scanning transmission electron microscope (STEM), and the in-situ lift-out technique has become the method of choice for the preparation of a tiny sample for TEM inspection. TEM and STEM inspection offer fine image resolution (<0.1 nm), but require electron-transparent (<100 nm thick) sections of the sample. TEM and STEM inspection usually take place in a separate TEM or STEM device, which requires the transfer of a fragile TEM sample to another location. Dual-beam (DB-FIB) instruments are being more widely used for TEM sample preparation and inspection. The DB-FIB instrument combines high resolution imaging of the SEM with precision, site-specific ion milling of the FIB. The combination of SEM and FIB in the same chamber allows for the location, preparation and inspection of samples in the same microscope. The electron beam within the DB-FIB can substitute for a conventional STEM beam, and a transmitted electron detector, located beneath the sample in the DB-FIB enables in-situ STEM imaging of a sample. As a result, this system provides an increased throughput at reduced cost per sample for failure analysis and process control applications requiring STEM analysis. Applying in-situ lift-out technology in the DB-FIB provides a means for excising tiny samples from a specimen and positioning them on TEM sample holder or grid, using the special features of a nano-manipulator device, for later inspection within the DB-FIB. A suitable nano-manipulator system is the Omniprobe AutoProbe 200™, manufactured by Omniprobe, Inc., of Dallas, Tex.